Fay Isabelle Riley Eady
by screamochica
Summary: Takes place after Never Fade. An OC I made paired with Cole.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I stare at Cole's head bobbing in front of me. The PSF has a gun to his temple.

I fling my mind at him, letting the invisible hands clutch the officer's mind. _LET HIM GO!_

The PSF drops Cole to the ground. I shove an image of the guard putting the gun down next to Cole. The guard then sits with his back against the wall then shuts his eyes and falls into the coma I sentenced him to.

Cole breathes in and out. "Bastard." Cole spits blood into the ground. He glances over at me.

My hands sit tied behind my back. A muzzle over my face.

"How'd you do that without speaking aloud?" he asks, cutting the plastic tie from my wrists. "Hang on, sorry, I have to completely cut this off." He murmurs, indicating the muzzle.

I rub my wrists absentmindedly as he goes to work cutting off the muzzle. When my mouth is finally freed, I rub my jaw. "I'm able to communicate with just my mind. I prefer speaking out loud though because it gets faster results." I look at Cole's bruised face. "Seriously." I grumble, pulling Cole up.

"Oh, forgive me, darlin'." Cole snarls, leaning against me heavily.

I walk us toward where his brother, Ruby, Chubs and Vida are. I lean Cole against the wall as I touch a finger to the panel on the door. My mind goes through the other people who've touched this until the code pops into my head. I punch it in quickly then yank the door open.

Ruby glances up at me, the muzzle cutting deep into her face. Chubs leans against Vida, the girl supporting his weight. _Sick._ I glance over at Liam, his hands tied behind his back.

"Cole," I pull him inside, "get to work undoing their ties. I'll get Ruby." I walk over to Ruby and quickly cut the tie holding her wrists together.

She rubs them then grabs my wrist as I go to the muzzle. She tries to prod my mind, like earlier when I joined them, but again it's completely protected.

"I need to cut this off. Stay still okay?" I grumble as I find the straps to cut.

Once it's off she looks up at me. "Seriously, why can't I get into your mind?" she tilts her head.

"Because I'm like a steel trap." I grin down at her as she stands up.

"Oh, for God's sake, she's an Orange, Gem." Cole replies after cutting the tie off of Vida. Liam was helping Chubs up but still spared a glare at his brother.

Ruby stares at me, astonished.

I glance at Cole. _Want me to share what you are?_ I push the thought into his head. I grin as he stiffens.

"Let's get out of here." I motion for them to stay silent and still as I peek around the hall. Clear.

Cole goes to shove past me but I shove him behind. "You're of no use to me. You'll just get in the way. Just stay behind and protect the teens." I hiss, a new venom in my voice.

Cole flinches at my tone then hands over the gun from the PSF from earlier. "Then at least use this, Fay."

I smile and grab the gun. I hold it out in front of me as I maneuver us through the prison.

We move quicker, to the best of our abilities, once we're outside and don't let up until we're in a van that was left on the side of the road.

"Okay, so PSFs caught us at the safe house. Was it possible we were tailed?" Liam asks, looking over at me as I drive.

"Not a chance. They came hours later. Somebody must have slipped up or they were just going to check there anyway." I mutter as I mess with the radio dial.

"They did seem awfully surprised to see us there." Ruby murmurs.

Liam leans back into the backseat. Ruby sits on his right, Vida was holding Chubs up in the backseat.

"So, Gem, you really didn't know she was like you?" Cole asks, glancing back at her.

She shakes her head then leans against Liam. Liam glares at his brother then grabs Ruby's hand.

Cole chuckles as he turns back to the front.

Once it's completely silent in the back, I know the teens have fallen asleep. Cole keeps staring out the windshield as we drive in companionable silence, listening to Rolling Stones through the car speakers.

"You know, I didn't say thank you for keeping that guy from putting a bullet in my head." Cole mutters after the song shifts to Led Zeppelin.

"It's no problem. I just had to use more of my concentration. I was lucky he was the only PSF in that room otherwise I probably would have been shot in the process." I glance over at him. "I'm glad you're safe."

"You've been there for me quite a bit when I've screwed up that badly. You always manage to get me out. Why?" Cole looks over at me but I keep my eyes straight ahead. "Tell me, Fay. Your face is completely scrunched up like it does when you have something you don't exactly want to say but do at the same time. Out with it, darlin'."

"What is that?" I ask, pointing at the small form limping in the ditch. If I hadn't happened to just glance that way, I would have missed it. The small form stopped when I pulled over.

I froze as a girl, no older than twelve, looked at me with wide eyes. The moment she turned to sprint off, I thrust my mind at her, making her sit.

She whimpered as I came closer. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked vaguely familiar. Then it clicked.

"Suzume?" I whisper.

She whipped her head up at me. A question pushing the fear from her face.

"Oh my God. Liam, Chubs, and Ruby are in the car. Come on." I usher her toward the car.

She hangs back a few spaces, not trusting me. I pull open the side door to reveal Chubs in the backseat with Vida still and Liam and Ruby.

She jumps inside, pouncing Liam awake.

"Zu?" he asks, yanking her close. Ruby wraps her arms around the girl after Liam lets go. "Why are you here? Where's your group?"

Suzume shakes her head sadly. "Gone." I whisper, taking the word from her mind.

She glances up at me.

"Hey, not to ruin the moment or anything but I think we should get going." Cole says a little too oddly. "I mean, I guess we can let that big black car hit us."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Fire. That's what was coming out of his hands as he stepped in front of me to fight off the PSF. Cole's a Red. The PSF crippled to the ground, his body going up in flames._

"_-stand up? Can you stand up?!" Cole shouts in my face as he yanks me up. We stumble from the safe house. He glances around before dropping a Chatter into my hand. "This is for you and only you. Don't find the League. Not after this, you hear me? You need to get out of here, now, go into hiding." _

That was when I learned Cole was a Red. The guy who fought alongside me with our guns. He always, _always_, knew what I was and I had never known about him.

I pulled the Chatter from my pocket. It vibrated as a message came through. _Well, that's odd. I just wanted a better look._ I read the message from Cole.

Meet me. Jackson Lake. 6 PM. 3.

I was already here. He must mean the old campsite. Cabins still occupied some of the land. None were in use though. _Cabin 3, huh?_

The day I found out he was a Red was the day I fell in love with Cole Stewart. The day I had to run from the Children's League. _6 PM, huh? That's a good 2 hours away. How'd you know I'd be so close?_

I shove the Chatter back in my pocket and pack up a bag of protein bars, water bottles, clothes, first aid kits, until it was completely full. My hiding space had become too comfortable. I mean, I've been on the run for a few months now and have been camped out here for two of those. I'd grown too comfortable. If he was near, others probably were too. I mean, it was all over the radio. The assassination attempt on Gray, the bombing on HQ.

What was left of the Children's League were on the run. That included Ruby as well. The girl I knew about but never met. I was stationed in Georgia before she came. I flew out on an Op to Kansas and that was when Cole smuggled me away from my group and made me run away.

I fled Kansas quickly into Colorado and moved around the south for four months before moving north and settling here at Jackson Lake in the camp area just a little south from the cabins.

Cole kept me up to date on what went on while I was away until he was captured and extracted by Ruby about a month ago. Contact stopped until just now.

I grab the book I left out of the bag and dive back into the story of Alice in Wonderland. I read for the next hour and a half then shove it in my bag.

I start my walk north until the cabins appear one by one. I stop in front of the one marked 3 then walk inside.

"Took your sweet time getting' here didn't ya, darlin'?" Cole drawls.

My heart starts pounding in my chest just from looking at him. _Six months pass and I still love him. Dammit._ "You said 6 PM. It is 5:45 PM currently. I'm fifteen minutes early." At least I sound calm, not like my heart is itching to burst from my chest to his hands.

Cole grins then motions me to go outside. He and I start walking down the trail, deeper into the forest.

"I need you to come back with me. I'm sure you're aware of HQ being bombed. Only so many of us made it out." Cole sounds devastated. It takes all of my control not to grab his hand.

"That Ruby girl. Did she make it out?" I ask quietly, genuinely curious.

"Gem? She made it out. So did her friends and my brother." Cole replies.

I stiffen at the nickname. _Ah, must have started liking the little Orange I guess._ "Alban is gone?"

"He was killed before the bombings." Cole relays in a detached voice.

A sadness rips through my chest. Alban and I had gotten along. When things started looking weird in California he had me transferred to the farthest place he could. And I was safe. Until Cole came to get me and told me Georgia was starting to go south. Then a PSF crashed into the safe house and hit me with his gun before I could grab ahold of his mind. That day when everything changed.

"Fay?" Cole asks, grabbing my arm. I must have been about to faint. "Hey, don't do that. Come on, we have to get back to where the others are."

His arm burned through my coat and not because he was a Red. Because he was too close. I shove him off and start walking in the direction of California.

"Dummy, you think I'd come here without a car? Let's go." He waves me toward him and we walk in silence to his car.

Once there, he opens my door then shuts it behind me. I clench my teeth as he gets in the driver's side and drives where the others are.

It's not a long drive. Maybe about two hours. Cole and I didn't talk. The radio filled our silence. He and I used to get along before I was transferred. But now I couldn't act that way with him. I loved him and I couldn't even talk to him.

Once we pulled up to where the group was, Cole was out of the car and jogging toward his brother. I'd seen his brother before. When he was with the League. I was there until he ran away then I transferred not long after that. I fought alongside him as well.

I jog over to them and Liam glances up at me. "Fay?" he asks in a disbelieving voice.

"Hey, Liam. Long time no see." I grin at him. "You're taller."

"Pshh, and you're still a shrimp." He grins at me.

Ruby sits on the ground, her head in her hands. I know it's her because her mind has a complete defense up.

Liam runs back over to her side as Cole stays beside mine. "So Liam has a girlfriend." I mutter.

Cole grins. "Seems like Gem likes him too. I think they're good for each other."

I shake my head as I take in the few surviving League members from HQ. I recognize only a few of them. None look up though so I walk behind Cole as he walks over to where Liam sat with Ruby and three others.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce Fay. Fay meet Vida," he points to the blue-haired girl, "Chubs," glasses, "Nico," a Green apparently, "and Ruby." She stares up at me.

I feel the prodding as she tries to get inside my head. I throw up a lazy shield, keeping her out easily, as I turn to Cole. "Why, exactly, am I here? I was in hiding, you know. After you pulled me out six months ago."

"Well, I actually need your help." That's when Cole relayed the plan. He, the teens, and I were going out to gather supplies since some of the surviving members were sick or needed patching up.

"So you came to get me because you're lacking on members to go? How'd you even know where I was?" I ask.

"I had a feeling. And more than anything, I hoped like crazy you were near. You were the only one I actually trusted that had split from the League, intentional or not." Cole explains quickly.

I shake my head then look around at the agents and teens on the ground. Some grimacing, some deathly still. "Fine. When do we head out?"

"Now."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So you stayed in Colorado the whole time?" Liam asks as I sit in the back with him, Vida, and Ruby.

"Yup. I moved around a lot in the first four months but I stayed in the south. PSFs travelled around there a lot for some reason. Probably some tribe. Then I moved north after a close call and stayed in Jackson Lake those last two months until Cole contacted me." I answer quickly.

I hear Ruby ask Cole, "Why'd you get her out?"

"That's not important right now, Ruby, and it isn't any of your business." I reply in a distant tone. She glances back at me. "I like to keep certain things to myself."

I knew why he got me out. I figured it out. Georgia was cracking down on ID use and other things and were completely against the teens. Since I had an ability like them, it got extremely difficult to keep from slipping up. Thankfully, Cole got me out before I could make a mistake.

Before we left the camp area where the League had settled for the time being, Liam explained how he knew me to Ruby and Chubs although they both had already figured it out.

Cole glances in the rearview mirror and catches my eyes. Something flickers there, understanding maybe, then he glances back at the road. He knows that I now understand why he got me out. I'm so pissed that he stayed though. I can feel the anger building in my stomach. Cole must sense this because he pulls over at an abandoned gas station.

"Fay, come with me to look. Y'all stay here." He orders.

I tear out of the van after him.

Once inside, I turn on him. "You knew what was going on yet you stayed?" I kept my voice down, but sometimes that's worse.

He flinches. "Don't do that."

"No, seriously, tell me. Why was it more important to get me out but not yourself?" I growl. If I would, I could easily get into his mind from how close we were. I sometimes had to forget that I need to keep my abilities in check.

"Because I had to get rid of the agents against the teens. And I did. Right before we were bombed. Then I had to get the survivors out." Cole growls. "There wasn't much you could have done."

"Like Hell there wasn't." I growl. "You forget, I'm an Orange. I could have easily gotten those agents to sink to their knees. You know I just have to be in a room and I can get into anyone's mind I want."

"I needed you out. I couldn't worry about you too. Just accept it. It's already done." He grimaces at how he sounds then ducks his head. "Ruby knows about me too now. Liam still doesn't."

I sharply inhale then spin away from him and stalk through the gas station. I yank a few packages of band-aids and gauze against my chest when I notice the little black thing in the corner of the wall. I stare at it until I confirm that the little red light wasn't on and it was in fact, pointing straight at the ground.

I gather some antiseptic and toss them in the bag I brought with me. I had left my belongings back at the camp to be divided among the survivors.

I stalked back to the small pharmacy area in the back then hopped over the counter.

I started going through the bottles of pills there. People were sick with pneumonia and bronchitis. I need penicillin. I knew that much from the medical training I had acquired. There were some other ones I could use as well.

I grab a bottle that says Amoxicillin (Amoxil). I throw it in my bag and grab the rest of the bottles that say it.

I hop back over the counter and meet Cole at the door. "Find anything?" he asks, looking at my bag.

"Yup. You?" I ask.

"I'm good."

We walk back to the van in silence. I ignore the throbbing in my chest as I notice Ruby asleep in the back with Liam. Chubs and Vida sit in the middle seat, playing cards. I slide in the passenger's seat as Cole slides in the driver's side.

The drive back sucks. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop. And I mean one of those pins you use for sewing. Once we're back, I hand my bag to Chubs.

"Get to work, doc." I say jokingly. He just glares at me then hustles away.

"He's like that. You'll get used to it." Liam says as he comes up next to me.

"Ah, will I?" I grin at him. He walks over to Ruby and sits beside her. "I'm already used to it." I murmur to myself.

I walk to the trees, step inside the dark forest, and lean against the tree. _I could leave. No one saw me come in here._ But I knew I couldn't. I'd never be able to leave Cole in this situation himself. Not after falling head over heels for him.

I stay there for a few more minutes until I hear Cole calling my name. "Fay!"

I sigh then step away from my tree and walk back over to them. Cole glares at me.

"You thinkin' of leavin'?" he snarls.

"No. I was just…thinking." I rub the back of my neck. My long black hair tickling the back of my hand. "Was there anything else you needed me to do?" I ask.

"You could help." He indicates the area.

I frown. "You said you needed my help with gathering medicine. I did that. Aren't I free to go?" I say but in my mind I'm hoping he'll ask me to stay.

"Actually, I do still need your help. We have a prisoner. Can you interrogate him? You're stronger than Ruby but no one needs to know what you're doing. I'll bring him over here." Cole smiles a sad smile then rushes over to a clustered group of agents. He brings the President's son over to me at gun point.

Liam and Ruby are nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Liam and Ruby?" I ask as he stops near me. Clancy Gray stares at me.

"I sent them down the hill. Hurry up with him." Cole sets his gun down as I grab Clancy Gray's arm to keep him from running.

"Like you could do anything. You're an adult right?" Clancy grins as he tries to enter my mind.

I throw daggers back at his mind and watch as he crumbles in front of me. I drag him into the woods then throws myself into his mind. I search through until I find what I'm looking for.

Clancy collapses at my feet, panting. Cole stares at him.

"Got it."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clancy was back in the cluster of people before Ruby and Liam came back. Clancy couldn't keep his eyes off of me as I deposited him and walked away.

"So, I'll go to the safe house and be back in a few days. Just to check it out and see if it's really empty." Cole was saying as I walked over to him and the teens.

"How about Hell no?" I ask grimly. All six of them turned to me. "I'm the one who should be going. And that's how it is. Cole is needed here to help the survivors and honestly, you teens would slow me down."

Cole shakes his head, anger coming over his face. Liam speaks up before he can though, "That might be best. Vida, would you want to go with her?"

Cole grounds out three words. "You aren't going."

Liam glares at his brother. "They'd be the quickest there and back. You can't just toss it aside before really thinking about it."

Cole turns to glare at his brother. "Fine. If I can't go myself, I'll take a team."

"Then you're taking us." I growl, leveling a glare when he turns my way. "Nico can stay here to keep us updated on whatever's happening here."

Cole continues glaring until he finally looks away. "Fine. We leave in half an hour."

Vida rushes away to pack a bag while Nico sits on a stump. Liam, Ruby, and Chubs start putting a bag together themselves.

Cole stays behind until each is gone then turns to me. "Before you were transferred, you never challenged me."

"Because I have survived outside of any kind of protection for six months. I'm not the girl who had a soft spot for you anymore." I let the lie slip out easily. Of course I still had a soft spot for him. But when it came to him putting his life on the line, mine goes on it first. Dammit for being in love with him.

He catches my jacket as I try to go around him. "Fay." The look in his eyes is what stops me. The look of wanting to protect the person in front of him. He still thought of me as his best friend.

I pull his fingers from my jacket gently and set his hand back at his side, letting my fingers linger for a moment. I stare up into his eyes. "Don't worry about me. Seriously." I pat his hand then turn and walk away from him. I had to in order to keep him from seeing the tears falling down my cheeks.

I cry silently for a few moments then wipe the wetness off my cheeks.

The half an hour passed quickly and next thing I know we're back in the van. I'm sitting up front with Cole while the teens sit in the back.

Cole turns the radio on and we all sit in silence as Beach Boys sings cheerfully through the speakers. I chuckle at the irony. Cole glances over.

"What's so funny, Fay?" he asks, turning back to the road.

"Just ironic." I reply, glancing out my window.

We drive until the sun starts to rise then pull into an abandoned campsite. Cole parks behind the check-in building then leans his seat back.

"Let's rest a bit." He mutters, closing his eyes.

I tap his forehead and wait until he cracks an eye open. "What?" he asks.

"Let me drive for now. We can cover more ground that way and you can sleep." I say slowly.

He runs his hand through his hair then sets the seat back in its upright position. He throws his door open in a huff and comes to my side. I quickly jump out and get in the driver's seat.

I start the car back up then pull back onto the highway. Cole sleeps away the next two hours as I drive south. As I'm driving into New Mexico, the hair on the back of my neck raises.

I pull the car into a Denny's lot and straight into the alley. I park in the employee's parking lot and get out of the van.

"Where are you going?" Liam hisses, trying to keep from waking Cole and Chubs who were asleep.

"Just stretching my legs. Don't you worry, I'll be right back." I smile reassuringly, though in my gut I knew I hadn't mistaken what I felt.

On top of being Orange, I also sensed when unwanted presence was nearby. In more obvious terms, I could sense when PSFs were near.

I don't get very far when I hear the undercover PSF screech into the parking lot. I press myself against the dark wall, blending in with the shadows as the PSF cruises by the alley. I wait three minutes, hoping they leave. Two minutes later, I watch the PSF drive back by and listen as he squeals his tires pulling back onto the highway. I exhale then move closer to the end of the alley. I glance out just in time to watch the PSF disappear down the road.

"So you knew someone had caught on to us and yet you were going to check it out yourself?" Cole asks as he appears behind me.

I turn quickly and stare at him. "I didn't know…"

He cuts me off with a glare. "Don't even try to lie. Liam was worried so he woke me up. He noticed your reaction a few miles back."

I grimace. _Little rat._ I stare into Cole's eyes. "Sorry, but I didn't really think about it. Let's go back to the car. We're in New Mexico now. The place is about 6 hours from here. I checked the map."

"I'll drive for now. I'm up anyway. You look exhausted." He says as we walk back to the car.

I climb into the passenger's seat and instantly, I'm asleep.

I feel someone shaking my shoulder. "Fay, get your ass up." I hear Cole mutter as he shakes me.

I slap his hand away and rub my eyes. We're about two blocks from the safe house from Clancy's mind. I glance back to see the teens up and eager.

Cole and I walk up to the place in silence, the teens behind in the van. "You think this is any good?" he asks as we step inside.

I do a slow 360, my gun going around the room. "I think so." I mumble.

We check out every room for any people then walk back to the van.

"It's clear." Cole mutters to the eager teens in the back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We set the teens up inside as Cole and I check the perimeter of the house.

I glance at Cole. "I'm going to go get some supplies at the gas station I saw a few miles back. Keep an eye on them." I jerk my thumb back in the direction of the house. Cole and I were back at the van.

"No." he growls.

"You know I'm better suited. I've been in hiding for six months. I can handle myself." I pat the gun in the waistband of my pants. "Plus I have this."

He glares for a few moments then groans. "Fine. Hurry back, darlin'."

I jog the first two miles continuously then alternate between jogging and walking the last mile. When I get there, the stink hits my nose first. I didn't smell it when we passed because we were in the car but now that I stood in front of the gas station it assaulted my nostrils. Death.

I push through the busted door into the empty gas station. Some shelves still held water bottles, some food, and clothes. I sort through the clothes until I have a few shirts that don't have holes in them from the bugs. I toss in the water bottles and food then I jump behind the counter and see a shotgun under it. I quickly grab it and glance around, looking for shotgun shells. I find them under a pile of rubble and quickly shove them in my pocket. I sling the bag over my shoulders then grab the shotgun in my right hand.

I run out the gas station and sprint down the road. After I'm sure I'm far enough from the smell, I slow to a jog and breathe the clear air in deeply. It takes about 25 minutes to get back to the safe house but when I do, I know Cole is outside waiting.

"Jeez, you were gone for nearly an hour and a half. I almost came to look." Cole grabs the shotgun from me then ushers me inside.

The teens glance up from their card game as I come in. Liam and Ruby are tucked close together near the window. Chubs and Vida are the only two who look really into the game.

I dump the shirts I found. "Sorry, guys, you'll have to re-wear the pants but at least you get new shirts." I smile feebly then glance at Cole.

"I've got first watch with Fay. Liam's with Ruby and Chubs is with Vida. Chubs and Vida are on the last watch." Cole stares at each teen. "Y'all should go to bed until it's your turn."

As Cole and I step outside, I see Liam and Ruby lay down. Chubs and Vida stay where they are but they no longer pay attention to the cards.

I grab the shotgun I picked up from Cole. "It was behind the counter. I figured I should just take it."

"It was a good idea. You still have the gun you took?" he asks, sitting down on the step, the bushes concealing him.

"Yeah." I pat it then sit beside him.

"You know…you probably should have done this alone. We can draw too much attention with all of us. And I probably would have been more of use back with the others." Cole mutters to himself.

I grin. "Yup. You're just a big dummy."

He shoves me, nearly knocking me over, then laughs. "I miss those times."

"Ah, yes, when things were simpler. When it was me and you against the world, with Liam trying to keep up. Looks like he's surpassed you." I poke his ribs.

He wraps an arm around my neck, locking me in place. "Now, now, take back that rude thing you just said about the wonderful moi."

"Never." I push against his arm then go limp.

"Fay?" he loosens his hold then.

I take advantage of the loose grip and shove him into the bush.

He lets out a silent shout of surprise as he falls back. When he doesn't emerge, I crawl over slowly.

He grabs my arm, yanking me on top of him, laughing. I smack his chest, trying to get up. He quickly flips us so he's pinning me down.

"Ha." he says in triumph.

His face is close to mine. Too close. If he so much as moved an inch closer to me, his lips would be on mine. He must notice the proximity because he closes the distance between our faces, smashing his lips down on mine.

My hands wrap into his shirt, pulling him closer and more into the kiss. He deepens the kiss then, his hand holding my head in place.

We break apart to breathe then he jumps up and away. I stay in the bush, dazed and frozen. _What?_ I glance up at him but he's already turned away.

I know then that he wasn't expecting that. Probably because he liked Ruby. I mean, why else would he give her a nickname? I laugh humorlessly.

"Hey, Cole, don't worry about it." I say as I stand. "I won't breathe a word about what just happened. She doesn't need to know." I pat his shoulder as I walk to the door. "It's Liam and Ruby's turn to watch. Let's get them."

Cole turns quickly but I'm already inside.

I knock my boot against Liam's foot. "Hey, pretty boy, it's you and Ruby now. Get your asses up."

Liam sits straight up and rubs his eyes with his hands. Cole was back inside too and he looked like he wanted to talk. I ignore him and curl up in the corner as Liam and Ruby drag themselves outside.

Cole tries to get around Vida and Chubs to get to me but he gives up and lies on Chubs' left side.

I'm asleep moments later.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke to Liam and Ruby's shouts. When I heard them become muffled, I sprang up, pulling the semi-automatic pistol from the waistband of my pants.

I tiptoe to the door and as I'm about to look out I'm thrown back by the explosion.

Cole's shouting but I can't hear past the ringing in my ears. Vida is trying to shake Chubs awake but it's no use. I see the sheen of sweat on his forehead.

The PSFs burst into the room, guns trained on us. The one closest to me lifts me up by my hair.

"She's the one they talked about." The guys says in disgust. "Muzzle her."

I'm dropped back on the ground then they put the muzzle on me and tie my hands behind my back. I'm too disoriented from the explosion to put up a fight.

I watch them cuff Cole then Vida then Chubs. We're dragged out single-file then thrust into the back of a truck.

The ride is silent and quick. We're there in less than half an hour. Ruby had been knocked out then muzzled. Liam nursed a bruise on the side of his head. Chubs has a fever. And Vida just looks pissed.

Cole's head hangs against his chest. "I'm sorry, guys."

The door flings open then they drag us in, one at a time.

Cole and I are thrust into the room at the end of the hall but not before I watch them throw Liam into the room two doors away.

The PSF that comes into our room knocks me in the head with the end of his rifle. I drop to the ground, stars swimming in my eyes.

"Hey! She can't even use her mouth to yell back at you!" Cole shouts, trying to get to me.

The PSF points his gun at Cole's head. "Shut up or I'll shoot you."

I slowly rise only to have the PSF hit me again.

I close my eyes tightly. I open them again to see Cole launching himself at the guard.

The guard knocks Cole in the head with his gun then pulls out his pistol. He yanks Cole up.

I stare at Cole's head bobbing in front of me. The PSF has a gun to his temple.

I fling my mind at him, letting the invisible hands clutch the officer's mind. _LET HIM GO!_

The PSF drops Cole to the ground. I shove an image of the guard putting the gun down next to Cole. The guard then sits with his back against the wall then shuts his eyes and falls into the coma I sentenced him to.

Cole breathes in and out. "Bastard." Cole spits blood onto the ground. He glances over at me.

My hands sit tied behind my back. A muzzle over my face.

"How'd you do that without speaking aloud?" he asks, cutting the plastic tie from my wrists. "Hang on, sorry, I have to completely cut this off." He murmurs, indicating the muzzle.

I rub my wrists absentmindedly as he goes to work cutting off the muzzle. When my mouth is finally freed, I rub my jaw. "I'm able to communicate with just my mind. I prefer speaking out loud though because it gets faster results." I look at Cole's bruised face. "Seriously." I grumble, pulling Cole up.

"Oh, forgive me, darlin'." Cole snarls, leaning against me heavily.

I walk us toward where his brother, Ruby, Chubs and Vida are. I lean Cole against the wall as I touch a finger to the panel on the door. My mind goes through the other people who've touched this until the code pops into my head. I punch it in quickly then yank the door open.

Ruby glances up at me, the muzzle cutting deep into her face. Chubs leans against Vida, the girl supporting his weight. _Sick._ I glance over at Liam, his hands tied behind his back.

"Cole," I pull him inside, "get to work undoing their ties. I'll get Ruby." I walk over to Ruby and quickly cut the tie holding her wrists together.

She rubs them then grabs my wrist as I go to the muzzle. She tries to prod my mind, like earlier when I joined them, but again it's completely protected.

"I need to cut this off. Stay still okay?" I grumble as I find the straps to cut.

Once it's off she looks up at me. "Seriously, why can't I get into your mind?" she tilts her head.

"Because I'm like a steel trap." I grin down at her as she stands up.

"Oh, for God's sake, she's an Orange, Gem." Cole replies after cutting the tie off of Vida. Liam was helping Chubs up but still spared a glare at his brother.

Ruby stares at me, astonished.

I glance at Cole. _Want me to share what you are?_ I push the thought into his head. I grin as he stiffens.

"Let's get out of here." I motion for them to stay silent and still as I peek around the hall. Clear.

Cole goes to shove past me but I shove him behind. "You're of no use to me. You'll just get in the way. Just stay behind and protect the teens." I hiss, a new venom in my voice.

Cole flinches at my tone then hands over the gun from the PSF from earlier. "Then at least use this, Fay."

I smile and grab the gun. I hold it out in front of me as I maneuver us through the prison.

We move quicker, to the best of our abilities, once we're outside and don't let up until we're in the car.

"Okay, so PSFs caught us at the safe house. Was it possible we were tailed?" Liam asks, looking over at me as I drive.

"Not a chance. They came hours later. Somebody must have slipped up or they were just going to check there anyway." I mutter as I mess with the radio dial.

"They did seem awfully surprised to see us there." Ruby murmurs.

Liam leans back into the backseat. Ruby sits on his right, Vida was holding Chubs up in the backseat.

"So, Gem, you really didn't know she was like you?" Cole asks, glancing back at her.

She shakes her head then leans against Liam. Liam glares at his brother then grabs Ruby's hand.

Cole chuckles as he turns back to the front.

Once it's completely silent in the back, I know the teens have fallen asleep. Cole keeps staring out the windshield as we drive in companionable silence, listening to Rolling Stones through the car speakers.

"You know, I didn't say thank you for keeping that guy from putting a bullet in my head." Cole mutters after the song shifts to Led Zeppelin.

"It's no problem. I just had to use more of my concentration. I was lucky he was the only PSF in that room otherwise I probably would have been shot in the process." I glance over at him. "I'm glad you're safe."

"You've been there for me quite a bit when I've screwed up that badly. You always manage to get me out. Why?" Cole looks over at me but I keep my eyes straight ahead. "Tell me, Fay. Your face is completely scrunched up like it does when you have something you don't exactly want to say but do at the same time. Out with it, darlin'."

"What is that?" I ask, pointing at the small form limping in the ditch. If I hadn't happened to just glance that way, I would have missed it. The small form stopped when I pulled over.

I froze as a girl, no older than twelve, looked at me with wide eyes. The moment she turned to sprint off, I thrust my mind at her, making her sit.

She whimpered as I came closer. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked vaguely familiar. Then it clicked.

"Suzume?" I whisper.

She whipped her head up at me. A question pushing the fear from her face.

"Oh my God. Liam, Chubs, and Ruby are in the car. Come on." I usher her toward the car.

She hangs back a few spaces, not trusting me. I pull open the side door to reveal Chubs in the backseat with Vida still and Liam and Ruby.

She jumps inside, pouncing Liam awake.

"Zu?" he asks, yanking her close. Ruby wraps her arms around the girl after Liam lets go. "Why are you here? Where's your group?"

Suzume shakes her head sadly. "Gone." I whisper, taking the word from her mind.

She glances up at me.

"Hey, not to ruin the moment or anything but I think we should get going." Cole says a little too oddly. "I mean, I guess we can let that big black car hit us."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I push the pedal to the ground as Liam slams the sliding door shut. I swerve around the oncoming black truck and speed down the road.

I glance in the rearview. "Hey, one of you Blues, do something about this." I growl out, keeping my foot on the pedal.

The truck was already turning around and speeding after us.

I hear the tree as it falls on the truck's front end. I hear Vida shout "Yes!" then slow down.

I pull into a campsite just near the border of Colorado and park. I lean my head on the wheel then turn back to the others.

"Hey, everyone alright?" I ask, turning toward the back.

"We're good." Liam answers.

I turn to Cole. He stares at his hands. "We need to keep going until we at least get across the border." He murmurs to his hands.

I pull back onto the road and drive over the border into Colorado. I drive for about three more hours until my head starts falling forward and I have to jerk it back up.

"Hey, Fay, pull over and I'll drive." Cole whispers.

But I know he hasn't gotten a wink to sleep either.

Liam, Suzume, Ruby, and Vida are still up and half alert in the back.

"I'm actually going to pull over and we're all going to get some rest. Chubs looks sick anyway." I murmur.

I drive in silence until I come across an abandoned Walgreens. I park on the side next to the field then jump out.

Cole starts to protest but I glare at him then yank open the sliding door.

"Let me see Chubs." I say softly as I climb in the back. Vida vacates her seat for me so I sit down quickly.

I put my hand against Chubs head. He's clammy with a slight fever. Not as bad as I thought.

"Chubs, do you have the urge to cough but when you do you can't breathe?" I ask softly.

He shakes his head. "Just…a fever. Got…too cold…I think." He murmurs sleepily to me. But it's enough.

I burst from the car and run silently over to the doors.

I hear grunts as Liam keeps Cole back.

I walk straight back to the pill aisles and grab the rest of the ibuprofen and Tylenol. I grab a six pack of water as well.

I sprint back to the van and shove the water bottles and medicine in the side door.

Vida takes it gratefully and hands six pills, three of each 200 mg bottle, to Chubs with a water bottle.

I watch him take them all at the same time and chase them down with water.

"Thank you." Liam whispers to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It was nothing. Now I'm getting back on the road. The next hotel I see, we're stopping and all getting some sleep." I grumble as I pull back onto the road.

When I come across the small motel I pull into the lot, parking at the very end of the lot.

Cole gets out this time before I can. I watch as he goes to the last door near us. He pauses as if seeing if someone's in there then quickly shoves it open.

He motions us over.

Liam and Vida help Chubs out and over to the room as Suzume, Ruby, and I follow behind.

Once inside, I notice the two beds.

"Guys in one, girls in the other?" Liam suggests.

I shrug then usher Suzume into the bathroom. "We'll take turns in the shower. Suzume is first since she's the youngest."

I collapse against the wall as I listen to the shower running.

I feel, more than see, Cole fling himself down next to me.

"Fay?" he asks hesitantly. "Can I tell you something?"

I nod, keeping my eyes closed.

I jump when I feel his lips touch mine. I try to push myself farther against the wall to move away but he doesn't let me. His hand grabs the back of my head as he keeps his lips against mine.

When I can't fight against the pull of my heart, I melt into the kiss.

The others were too busy to notice me and Cole in this dark corner.

When he pulls away for air, I scoot farther away into the corner. "What are you doing?" I whisper to him, glancing where Ruby was.

She was nestled against Liam.

"You misunderstood me earlier." He whispers as he closes the distance I put between us. "I don't like Ruby. I was embarrassed because I had just kissed my best friend without her permission and very forcibly."

I frown as the meaning of his words sink in. Before I can get a word out, his lips are back on mine.

This time I don't fight. I kiss him back immediately. The realization that we could have died just hours ago going through my head.

_No regrets._ I whisper in my mind as I pull him closer to me, deepening the kiss before he had a chance.

I jump and pull away when I hear the bathroom door slowly open.

Suzume walks out, wearing the same clothes she went in there with but washed.

I jolt to my feet, stepping over Cole. I glance at the bed Vida and Chubs were occupying. Chubs was out cold. "Vida's next."

Vida goes into the bathroom. She's out not even five minutes later, back by Chubs' side.

Ruby goes in next and is out about ten minutes later.

I kept my distance from Cole until it was my turn in the bathroom.

I was in and out of the shower in five minutes. When I came out, Chubs and Vida were asleep next to each other. Suzume, Ruby, and Liam occupied the other bed, all asleep.

As Cole is in the shower, I set up a little sleeping area on the ground for the both of us.

When Cole comes out, he looks at the makeshift bed on the ground. "Why don't you take the bed with Vida and Chubs?" he asks as he flops down on the ground.

"Because I don't want to disturb them. I have no problem with the ground." I mutter as I lay next to him. I keep distance between us as I roll onto my side away from him. "Goodnight, Cole."

"Hey, Fay?" Cole asks, his breath going across my neck.

I shiver despite the warmth under the covers. "Yes?"

"I love you." He murmurs against my neck.

I turn toward him and kiss him lightly. "I love you too, Cole."


End file.
